1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a lead line structure and a display panel having the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally speaking, a liquid crystal display panel of the liquid crystal displays is constituted by a pixel array substrate, a color filter array substrate and a liquid crystal layer between two substrates. Lead lines will be disposed in the pixel array substrate, so that the pixel array is electrically connected to a driving chip. In order to accompany a contact point of the driving chip, the lead lines disposed between the pixel array and the driving chip are arranged in a fan-out type lead line structure.
As slim border display panels develop, more and more research stresses reducing the dimensions of fan-out type lead line structures. Generally, in order to reduce the dimensions of fan-out type lead line structures, the space between the lead lines and/or width of the lead lines can be reduced. However, reducing the width of the lead lines will cause the resistance of the lead lines to increase. Therefore, it is not suitable to excessively decrease the width of the lead lines. Reducing the space between the lead lines can achieve a fan-out type lead line structure with smaller dimensions. However, excessively decreasing the space between the lead lines can lead to short circuiting between adjacent lead lines. Thus, how to create a new type of lead line structure applied in a slim border display panel, and the lead line structure simultaneously guaranteeing a good yield is an important need.